


photos and numbers

by Pockethobbit



Series: A Wolfstar before Christmas [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Nudes, Photography, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 02:46:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9637499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pockethobbit/pseuds/Pockethobbit
Summary: Sirius fetches his photos from the development store. It's just bad that the cute guy at the counter has seen them all.





	

Sirius rubbed his hands together to get some warmth into them. It was only December 2 and it was already freezing outside. A quick look at his thermometer before he left the house had informed him that it was four degrees below zero. He crossed the street and headed to the photo development shop right in front of him. A tiny bell chimed when he opened the door and he hastily got himself inside.  He sighed, relieved that he escaped the coldness, and took off his woolly cap. Shaking his hair loose, he walked up to the counter. A scrawny looking guy was standing behind it, wearing an – Sirius groaned mentally – awfully cheesy Christmas sweater. Freckles framed his amber eyes and his mousy brown hair reflected the red fairy lights behind him. Sirius had to admit, he was rather attractive, if one overlooked the sweater.

“Hi, I’m Sirius Black. I’m here to collect my photos”, he said, grinning up at him. The guy flashed him a smirk and raised his eyebrows.

“You don’t say. You see, people come in wanting to collect their photos all the time. I’m slowly beginning to think this might be a photo development store.” The sarcastic retord took Sirius off-guard for a moment, but then he burst out a barking laugh. “Ah, I see. Many eloquent customers like me today?” The man rolled his eyes.

“You have no idea. So, Black, was it? Let me just fetch your pictures.” Quickly, Sirius glanced down at his nametag before the man turned around. _Remus Lupin_. He smiled to himself. Remus was rather cute. And he liked the sarcasm. He was just considering asking for his number, when Remus came back, a white envelope in his hands. He handed them over and then stepped up to the cash point.

“Nice party, you had there”, he remarked, typing in the price. Sirius scratched his neck.  
“Yeah, it was a fun night. My mate’s birthday. Quite a headache next morning.” Remus nodded, understandingly. Sirius handed over the money.

"I saw your nudes”, he commented offhandedly. Sirius choked. He coughed a few times, feeling his face grow hot and croaked out: “What?” As an answer, he just gets the same raised eyebrow and smirk he'd gotten earlier.

“It, was just a prank, I mean, I don’t normally take nudes, it was all Prongs- uh James fault you know! I mean, well, I didn’t even want to do it in the first place, I was just so pissed and didn’t realize what I was doing, we just found it funny to slip them under Wormys- err, Pete’s mattress later, I'd totally forgotten about them I swear, I uh.” He was stammering. Quickly, he shut himself up before he could embarrass himself any more. Remus smirk hadn’t wavered in the slightest during his rant.

“Well. I gotta go. Bye”, and Sirius turned around, all thoughts about asking for Remus' number forgotten. As quickly as he could he left the shop, face still burning. He was going to murder Prongs.

…

“You’re such a dickface!”

“Don’t you think, since you literally exposed yours for these photos, this description matches you bett- Ouch!” James was rubbing his head where Sirius had chucked a walnut at him.

“Do you have any idea how embarrassing that was, standing in this shop with this damn attractive guy? Oh my god my whole reputation is ruined. I’m gonna shut myself in my bedroom and never leave again.” He was filing through the photos, glancing at a few pictures of him, James and Peter, saluting with bottles of beer, then James, who was posing like a top model, then Peter, bowing in front of a shattered bottle. Then Sirius, floundering on his bed as if someone was drawing him, then Peter again, fast asleep on the floor next to the couch. He steeled himself. After Peter had fallen asleep, they had made up their minds on how to prank him. This meant, the next photos must be the nudes. He scrunched up his face in mental agony, flapping over to the next photos. He groaned loudly.

“Come off it, Sirius, I mean he’s the only one who’s seen them, it could have been far worse”, Peter commented, sitting there, grinning at them with glee. He was rather smug about how his friends’ plan had backfired.

“Exactly! What did we even think about, doing this! I mean, if someone ever gets hold of them, oh my god! Prongs, this is entirely your fault!” James smile faltered a little and turned into a frown. He sat upright on the sofa, giving him a stern look he must have inherited from his mother.

“Oy, stop that. You wanted to do this as much as I did. You even said, wait how did you phrase it? ‘This is the single most brilliant idea you’ve ever had, Prongsy, including the time you thought serenading Evans in front of her window while her parents were home was a good idea.’ See, you can’t just give me the entire fault for this!”

Sirius didn’t react. He was staring at the backside of a photo, transfixed, looking entirely stunned.

“Mate, you okay?”, Peter asked, and when Sirius didn’t answer, he turned to James. “You know, if he’s got a stroke now, it _is_ your fault.” James shook his head dismissively and scuttled closer to Sirius, glancing over his shoulder.

“Oh my god! Pete, oh my god, look! He’s got his phone number!”, James burst into fits of laughter, which finally seemed to send Sirius out of his rigour. He looked up at both of them, looking utterly confused.

“I…uh”, was all he could get out.  
“You got yourself a rather lewd crush there.” Peter grinned at him, and waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Sirius could feel himself blush, which only led to a further fits of giggles from James.

“Maybe next time, you should send him a full video. He might invite you to dinner then”, he heaved, clutching at his stomach.

“Oh fuck off, both of you!”, Sirius said, standing up and leaving the room. His friends were prats. Still, he couldn’t help the small smile as he took out his phone and opened a new contact. Maybe, even if he’d never admit this out loud, James pranking idea hadn’t been so bad at all, if it led to this.  


End file.
